House Of Revelations
by infamoustwinkie
Summary: Kurapika, now working at Light Nostrade's security team, was called to accomplish an unexpected mission that other hunters could not solve. Along with Gon and Killua, they explore a mysterious house built in the early 1800's. Little did they know that a certain, unexplained energy is lurking inside the said place. Will they accept the challenge of seeking the unknown?
1. Chapter 1

**Agbro:** Hey there, I'm a new author here. I just came up with this story right after a grueling day so please bear with me if I have any grammar and spelling errors. Enjoy reading guys! Also, comments and reviews are appreciated, and can be based on improvements.

P.S: While I am still not updating the remaining chapters, please feel free to check out my best friend's stories (her username is reincarnatedpharaoh), they're awesome :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter and Nura: Rise of The Yokai Clan and their respective characters. I only own the plot and some concepts. Some names are purely concocted. Similarities with historical figures, famous personalities and other people are purely coincidental.

Note: _Italics_ represent a quote from sources, books or files in the story

 ** _Bold Italics_** mean transitions in the story (flashbacks/recollections)

Dialogues will be labeled with acronyms from the respective characters' names

 **~This chapter is set after the Greed Island arc and before the Chimera Ant arc of Hunter x Hunter**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **The Appointment**

Years after the dispute between the infamous Phantom Troupe, Kurapika focuses on being a professional bodyguard, getting stronger and locating the remaining eyes of his brethren.

As the new leader of the Nostrade Family's security team, expectations from Light Nostrade and his co-workers began to increase. Missions to protect their boss' daughter, Neon Nostrade, became tougher as they hid the fact that her nen was stolen from her. Even her own father does not know of the demise.

Soon after, Kurapika realizes that in order to fulfill the grueling duties and responsibilities of a blacklist hunter and at the same time, professional bodyguard, he must train more in order to achieve the tasks. Even the risk of confronting with the Phantom Troupe is high, not excluding the thought of the other members pursuing him. One busy afternoon, he contacted his boss in order to set an appointment.

LN (Light Nostrade): This is Light Nostrade, yes. Oh Kurapika? Do you have something to report?

K (Kurapika): No sir, I just want to have (set) a formal appointment regarding my job application-

LN: If it's urgent, I can come there now, I'll just have to cancel my other appointments.

K: No sir, it's fine. I will await your arrival for it might postpone something important. Thank you for the approval, sir and I sincerely apologize for causing you any delay.

LN: No need to apologize. It is my responsibility to ensure that the people protecting my daughter get their proper benefits.

Light Nostrade hung up. Kurapika then sighed, swiping his blond hair away from his face.

K: I have to ask him, or I won't get this chance again.

* * *

 ** _Flashback: a week before the phone call to Light Nostrade_**

As Kurapika was doing paperwork, he received a phone call from the Hunter Association.

B (Beans*): Hello Kurapika, this is Beans, the secretary of President Netero. Please see him after two weeks for the formal appointment. He has given you a mission-

K: Wait Beans, the president….gave me a mission? Please give me the details.

B: I have e-mailed you the details of this mission, go through them and remember the essential points. You have two weeks Kurapika, by that time make sure you have reviewed the documents.

K: Ok, I will.

Then the opposite line hung up. Kurapika, filled with amazement, checked his email, and on the inbox appeared a message from the Organization. He opened it, and saw that the content was about a certain place named "House of Revelations". He opened the files, and surveyed them.

 _"Built in the early 1800s, the house was owned by a certain Victor Hart, an English aristocrat. It was stated in his journal and other historic documents that he built the house for his beloved wife, Cecilia Hart. It was, at that time, the "ideal mansion". With 5 large bedrooms, 7 guest bedrooms and 10 maid's quarters, the house accommodated every need. Parties and political meetings were held there everyday, due to its unique architecture and friendly atmosphere."_

Kurapika continued reading, and viewed the filial background:

 _"The couple had five children (three daughters and two sons), namely Everly, their first born, Charles_ _,_ _the first son, Edmund the third, Diana the fourth, and Claire the fifth. All five children grew up to be_ _a_ _successful individual, the first three being artists and the last two being prominent writers. Because of the family's success, many adored them, while some envied them. Due to Victor's influence, his enemies sought to break it. Some spread rumors of him sleeping with another woman, while some said that he murdered the_ _"hindrances" to his success."_

 _"While the rumors were proven to be lies, one enemy decided to murder the family. On the night of September 1st, 1791, an unknown male entered the mansion. He slaughtered each member of the family, from the maids down to the children and wife. When Victor woke up, he was unpleasantly invited by the smell of blood and the sight of his dead family, their heads stuck onto large skewers and their bodies_ _hanging_ _from the ceiling…"_

Kurapika suddenly closed his laptop. Overwhelmed with his past memories, he said:

"Why, of all missions! Why did the president even give this to me!? Does he know of my past? Why, of all historical background will I deal with a mass slaughter?"

Eyes turned into a deep scarlet, and hands clenched tight in fists, he took a deep breath and calmed himself. He thought that maybe, the president has a purpose for giving the mission. Maybe he is giving answers about the whereabouts of the remaining eyes. Maybe he is making me learn new techniques.

Endless assumptions flowed through his head, and after a few deep breaths, he reconsidered. He opened the laptop, and continued reading…

 _"…Victor went mad after seeing his family. Filled with rage that night, he searched for the killer, knowing that the culprit had not escaped too far from the house. But his search was in vain, and coming back to the house, he noticed a message written with blood on the walls of his room saying "Come across thine path, and thou shalt feel thine wrath". After reading the message, Victor remained unshaken. Close relatives and business partners said that after the incident, the aristocrat's heart hardened, and continued the pursuit of the killer until his last breath. The last will and testament went to his nephew, who was then a lawyer in the making._

 _Soon after Victor Hart's death, strange occurrences began happening in the house. Plates would come flying, windows would smash on their own and cupboards would be seen_ _smashed_ _on the ground. After a few years of experiencing the unknown violence inside the house, Hart's nephew (unnamed up to the present) sold the house, and never set foot on it again."_

 _"The next owners experienced the same occurrences, and soon the house was abandoned. Modern studies hypothesized that the occurrences were "poltergeist", but did not find solid evidence of such. Finally, researchers from Yorkshin concluded that the events were caused by an unknown "life force"_ _that the first owner left. Further studies will be conducted"_

After reading the articles, Kurapika had a hint that the killer might have left his nen in that house, or maybe the owner himself. Not known to the members of the family, Victor Hart might be practicing the said technique.

When he was done reading all of the necessary files, he had formulated more questions in his head. What was the "energy" inside the house? It was clearly stated that the energy detected is not nen, because researchers in Yorkshin specialize in studying the deep secrets of the energy. How will it make him stronger? And the pending question, why did the president give him the said mission?

* * *

 ** _Fast Forward: A day after the phone call to Light Nostrade_**

Kurapika, calmly seated in front of his boss' desk, asked permission of the said mission.

L: So, let me clear things. The association wanted to give you a mission to an unknown house. Given the circumstances, the time that you will finish the mission is indefinite. Is this a blacklist hunter's job?

K: Yes, sir, part of the contract of every hunter is to find the unknown, especially if it involves a bounty, nen or research related to the Association.

L: Hmm, okay, I will grant your request. Though I am reluctant of letting one my best men go, I have no choice. This is the Hunter Association's decision.

K: Thank you sir, for this chance. And I sincerely apologize again for the trouble that I have caused you-

L: Again, you do not need to apologize. It is your job as a hunter to abide by the laws of your organization. You are not fully under my jurisdiction, and that you are also abiding by the contract you have signed with the Association. You may go.

K: Again, thank you sir.

Kurapika left the office feeling accomplished, just like how he felt when he got his friends back from the Ryodan. "I wonder how they are doing," Kurapika thought. He then packed his bags and flew to the Association's main headquarters.

*Beans: Chairman Netero's secretary

 **Chapter 2 coming soon, y'all! Stay updated :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agbro:** Hey there guys, thanks for reading the first chapter.

Kurapika: I seem so apologetic in the first chapter. Where did my angst go?

Agbro: just wait, pretty boy. I'm gonna make some character adjustments in the next chapters.

Comment and review in this chapter guys!

Btw, the story might look like a movie script so I sincerely apologize if I make things hard to understand.

P.S:

I haven't said this in the previous chapter, so….This story is dedicated to my bestfriend, reincarnatedpharaoh, who has worked so hard these past few weeks to motivate me and patiently beta read my work. Also, while I am still not updating the remaining chapters, please feel free to check out her stories, they're awesome :D

I stand corrected for the first chapter. I changed Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan to Nurarihyon no Mago because the latter had the only options for Rikou Nura's name.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter and Nurarihyon no Mago and their respective characters. I only own the plot and some concepts. Some names are purely concocted. Similarities with historical figures, famous personalities and other people are purely coincidental.

 **Note:** _Italics_ represent a quote from sources, books or files in the story

 ** _Bold Italics_** mean transitions in the story (flashbacks/recollections)

Dialogues will be labeled with acronyms from the respective characters' names

 **Spoiler Alert:** for those who haven't watched the last arcs of Hunter x Hunter (the 1999 and 2011 version), some parts may reveal the episodes.

 **~This story is set after the Greed Island arc and before the Chimera Ant arc of Hunter x Hunter**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **A Change of Direction**

Meanwhile, Gon and Killua finished the Greed Island game. They used "accompany on" to reach Gon's father, Ging Freecs. As soon as they reached their destination, something unexpected happened. Their nen got cut off, and they both fell to the ground.

G (Gon Freecs): Ouch! What just happened?

KZ (Killua Zaoldyeck): WHAT THE…HEY WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! GON, WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!

G: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! MAYBE I SHOULD ASK YOU THAT!

KZ: OH REALLY?! THEN LET'S PROVE WHO REALLY DID THAT!

G: RIGHT BACK AT YOU!

Just as the two boys began to fight, one of their cellphones rang…

G: Whose cellphone is that?

KZ: Dunno…Oh, it's mine…*beep* Hello?

CN (Chairman Netero): *On speaker mode* Hello boys, glad to hear your voices again. Hohoho!

KZ: It's that scheming geezer from the Hunter Exam.

G: Oh, Chairman Netero. Why did you call us?

CN: You can say I have something interesting to give you. A mission that might help you with your journey-

KZ: Wait, so you're the one who interrupted our nen?! C'mon, of all situations, you picked this? Gon was about to get the chance to see his father and you blew it! Bastard geezer!

CN: Ohhh, bastard geezer you say? What if I said right now that Gon has a chance of meeting his father on the mission I am about to give you?

KZ: That's impossible! A hunter from the game named Razor said that we can find Ging Freecs on our destination.

CN: Believe me, I have a hint on how Ging Freecs moves. He can't stay in the same location for a long period of time. He's mobile, in a way.

KZ: Why would we believe you?

G: *interrupts* He might be telling the truth. Say, Mr. Netero, how do you know my father?

CN: S-E-C-R-E-T. Find out for yourself kid, I'm not your grandpa.

G: Awwww. Why? Come on, tell me!

KZ: Enough Gon. Say old man, what mission do you plan on giving us?

CN: My secretary Beans sent an email to both of you. View the mission details there and come to the association's main headquarters a week after. See ya, boys!

The chairman hung up. Still puzzled by what just happened, the two boys began to make their way towards a nearby lodge, booked a room and began to establish their plan. Once they opened their emails on their phones, they read the similar details Kurapika received.

KZ: House of Revelations… wait, murdered family members, unknown energy? I thought this was supposed to be a job for the higher-ups?

G: Maybe they might lead us to something big, like hunters being locked under basements, hidden treasures or my father himself!

KZ: Maybe, but this isn't an RPG. It's not like Greed Island, I'm assuming that it's something more dangerous. If that geezer is telling the truth, maybe you will find your father there Gon.

The two boys grinned at each other, and said in unison:

G and KZ: A challenge worth taking!

They booked their flights and headed to the main quarters. Little did they know that surprises await them on their journey.

 **This is your chance people! Ask me anything about the first and second chapters. If you want a poll, feel free to PM me. I'll update as soon as I can so stay tuned :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Agbro:** Yo guys! How's the previous chapter working out so far? Hope you'll love this one…though I have doubts about these. Meh alright, happy reading!

Again, feel free to comment and review.

P.S: This story is dedicated to my bestfriend, reincarnatedpharaoh, who has worked so hard to motivate me and patiently beta read my work. Also, while I am still not updating the remaining chapters, please feel free to check out her stories, they're awesome :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter and Nurarihyon no Mago and their respective characters. I only own the plot and some concepts. Some names are purely concocted. Similarities with historical figures, famous personalities and other people are purely coincidental.

 **Note:** _Italics_ represent a quote from sources, books or files in the story

 ** _Bold Italics_** mean transitions in the story (flashbacks/recollections)

Dialogues will be labeled with acronyms from the respective characters' names

 **~This story is set after the Greed Island arc and before the Chimera Ant arc of Hunter x Hunter**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Promise**

"Mother! Father!" a boy shouted. The place he was in is not fitting of a child's environment: ash and smoke covered the air, fire spread like seeds on the ground, and houses reduced to charcoal. Despite knowing that the worst has happened in the place, he continued to walk. With fear and worry overcoming him, he began to think of his family. As he was searching through fire and rubble, he saw two bodies lying wearily on the ground. They had stab wounds across their chest and arms, proof that they fought until their last breath.

B (Boy): "Oh, mother and father!"

The boy sobbed as he sat the bodies upright. He checked the pulses of the two to see if they were still alive, and sighed in relief as he felt them. With tears flowing from his eyes, he asked:

B: "What happened to the whole village? Why are they all dead?! Tell me who did this to you!"

A hand brushed his cheek, and seeing that it was his mother's, he stopped speaking. His mother then reassured him:

M (Mother): "Son, whoever did this must have had selfish goals, but you must remember that revenge is never the solution. Enjoy your journey the way you want it-"

S: "But not like this, both you and father will die if I don't do something!"

Another person interjected. It was the boy's father saying:

F (Father): "It's alright, son. It's too late to save us, but not too late to change your own fate-"

S: "No! I must do something!"

As the son treated his parent's wounds, he saw that the wounds were too deep for a simple first-aid procedure. Lesions were too severe for bandaging and some limbs were partially torn.

S: "Mother, father….your wounds….I can't…*sobs* I'll have to call an ambulance."

F: "No son, the ambulance would take too long to arrive. It might be too late by then." *coughs up blood*

S: "But you need to get to a hospital, even if you say that it's too late-"

M: "It's okay, sweetie. It's our time, so promise me that you will be strong for us, and for yourself as well."

S: "Mother, I can't do this alone. Not now, because I'm not yet ready to lose the both of you."

F: "Son, people can feel if their times come, and this time is our time. We must leave this world, and you must live on."

M: "Remember that when we pass on, we will remain with you even if our bodies don't."

As the two spoke, they drew their last breaths and bid farewell to their son:

M and F (in unison): "We love you, son. Always remember to enjoy your journey and learn from it."

Then the atmosphere grew quiet. The boy checked their pulses, but did not feel any. Sobbing, he picked up their bodies and buried them in a secluded but decent area in the village.

S: "Mother, father, I promise you that I will learn from my journey. But I cannot guarantee the enjoyment of it, for I will avenge you and our brethren."

Kurapika then woke up. Realizing that it was just a dream, he sat up on his bed and wiped the tears from his eyes. Alas, another dream of the worst event in his life had him reflecting: did he keep his promise? Or did he break it from the start? Was his revenge worth taking? Maybe his rage is still existing, but he also thought of his parents and the challenge they have given him. Perhaps enjoying the journey is not a bad idea after all.

 **Hey guys, chapter four coming up! Stay tuned y'all :D**


	4. Announcement

This story is up for revision. I apologize for the inconvenience this has caused. I'll update if I have the time


End file.
